A Simple Wish
by saiyuki-no-miko
Summary: Hakkai's little white dragon, Hakuryu wishes to be human. He gets that wish. But was it wroth it?


*Disclaimer* - I do not own any of the saiyuki characters. They all belong to Kazuya Minekura. I did creat Hanako and the Goddess of Death. This is just a simple fanfic to the most underrated and nelegceted Saiyuki character, Hakuryu. This is for all the Hakuryu fans! Enjoy!   
  
Hakuryu woke to the loud racket that was Goku-kun and Gojyo-kun's regular fighting. The little white dragon sighed to himself. He stretched his wings out and stared out the open window. He wished that he could be human. Or at least appear to be human. He stared off into space for a while, the background noises softening. Hakkai, noticing his pet's strange behavior, sat next to him and placed a worried hand on his back.   
  
"What's wrong Hakuryu?" Hakkai asked, worried thickening his voice. Hakuryu made a sad sounding "kyuu" and laid his head on Hakkai's lap. Hakkai, worried about his pet and dear friend, stroked the creature as they both stared off into space.   
  
Goku noticed the two and bounded over and sat infront of them. He looked up at the pair with bright, concerned eyes. Hakuryu looked at the bright-eyed child.   
  
"What's wrong with Hakuryu, Hakkai?" Goku asked, looking from Hakuryu to Hakkai. Hakkai looked down at the white dragon for a moment. Hakuryu looked up at his master, frustrated at the fact that he couldn't convey his emotions more clearly to them. Hakkai looked back at Goku and sighed.   
  
"I don't know, Goku. Hakuryu seems to be sad for some reason." He said, somewhat sadly. He was partly right. Hakuryu could always count on his master to come as close as possible to his true feelings. Which was nice. But Hakuryu still wish he could voice his thoughts, opinions, and emotions.Hakuryu never thought that his silly wish would ever come true. He stayed on the bed for the rest of the day.   
That Evening....  
  
"Hakuryu, aren't you hungry?" Hakkai asked when he saw that Hakuryu hadn't touch his meal. Hakuryu looked up at him saddly and then laid his head back down. Hakkai sighed and picked up his plate. He look back at Hakauryu.  
  
"I'll just wrap this up and put it away for you later, in case you change your mind." Hakkai said as he took the plate into the kitchen. Hakuryu looked out the window. He watched as the stars began to come out into the twilight sky. As he watched, he saw a shooting star. It had an odd coloring to it. Without giving much thought to it, Hakuryu closed his eyes and made a wish. He's only wish. He opened his eyes again, only to find Gojyo's bare ass infront of him as he pulled up a clean pair of underwear. THe site frighten and startled Hakuryu whose only reaction was to scream out. The sudden noise surprised Gojyo and he fell forward over the on the bed, his underwear never made it up all the way. Hakkai, hearing his pet's distressed call, run into the room. He found Gojyo struggling to get up, his bare ass in the air and hakuryu flying around the room.   
  
"Gojyo...what are you doing?" Hakkai asked him as he calmed Hakuryu down as he sat on his shoulder. Gojyo managed to het his underwear up over his bare behind and rool over to look at Hakkai. He yawned and shot the dragon a bland look.  
  
"I was changing and I thought Hakuryu was sleeping. Then he just flipped out." Gojyo explained.   
  
"So what's his deal anyways?" Gojyo asked, looking at them. Hakkai shrugged.  
  
"He's been acting strange for the last couple of days. Like he's sad about something." Hakkai said. Gojyo could hear the worry in his voice. Hakuryu took flight from Hakkai's shoulder and laid down in his normal spot on Hakkai's bed. Hakuryu closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
"Perhaps he'll feel better in the morning, ne?" Hakkai said, mostly to himself. Gojyo shrugged and dragged himself into his bed. Hakkai slipped in next to Hakuryu. Giving him once last glance, Hakkai closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
The Next morning - 7:00 am  
  
Hakkai stretched, as he did he felt an extra pair of limbs in the bed with him. Thinking Goku had clrawed into bed with him for some reason, he rolled over and sat up. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, then he turned to wake Goku up. But to his surprise, it wasn't Goku in the bed with him. Who lay next to him was ayoung man, no older than he was, with white hair, a pair of horns and long ears similar to those of Hakuryu. It took him a moment to realize that it was Hakuryu you lay next to him. He reached over to Gojyo and shook him gently.  
  
"Gojyo...hey Gojyo...wake up." Hakkai said as he shook him. Gojyo moaned and rolled over. Hakkai glanced over to Hakuryu, who slept soundly. He turned back to Gojyo and shook him again, this time a little harder. Gojyo groaned again and rolled over to face Hakkai.  
  
"What is it?" He muttered, keeping his eyes closed.   
  
"Gojyo...there's something you should see..." Hakkai said, not looking at Gojyo. Gojyo opened his eyes and glared at Hakkai. Hakkai moved down on the bed so Gojyo could get a good look at what lay there. Gojyo's eyes popped open and his mouth dropped. He lifted a finger and looked at Hakkai.  
  
"Is....that....?" Gojyo muttered and Hakkai nodded. Gojyo sat up right away and stared at Hakuryu while rubbing his head. Hakkai similed at the sight.   
  
"How the hell..?" Gojyo muttered to himself. Hakkai shrugged.   
  
"Should we wake the others and show them? Hakkai asked. Gojyo looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"You know how that monk is when you wake him up. He's likely to shove that gun of his down your throat." Gojyo replied. Hakkai laughed and agreed with him. He looked over at Hakuryu.   
  
"This must've been what was bothering him." Hakkai mused. Gojyo and Hakkai both got dressed and head downstairs. Leaving Hakuryu to sleep peacfully. Hakkai wondered what he was dreaming about. Perhaps he'll ask him when he wakes up. Hakkai chuckled to himself as she quietly shut the door.  
Downstairs - 7:35 am  
  
"So, you're saying Hakuryu has a human form now?" Sanzo asked as he took in all that was told to him when he sat at the table that morning. Goku sat across from him, next to Gojyo who was smoking. Goku's could barely keep his eyes open. Hakkai sat next to Sanzo, nodding to Sanzo's question. Hanako brought in their morning meals. Goku got wind of the delicilous aronma and he perked right up. He eyed the plates she carried and his mouth began to water. Hanako set his plate down infront of him. Before she could take back her hand, Goku started inhaling the food. Gojyo smacked him upside his head. Goku gave him an evil glare. Gojyo flirted with Hanako while she served him. She just laugh him off.   
  
"I don't know how it happen, but it did and it seems to me that is what Hakuryu wanted." Hakkai said as Hanako placed his plate infront of him and Sanzo. Sanzo thought about what could have happen to Hakuryu and why he changed forms. Hanako watched as they pondered of this. She laughed to herself because she knew what happen to Hakuryu. Sanzo looked up at her and raised a brow.   
  
"Sorry, but it seems to me that Hakuryu made a wish on the Enchanted Wishing Star" She said happily. They all looked at her.  
  
"Enchanted wishing star?" Gojyo asked with doubt in his voice. Hanako nodded.  
  
"Is that edible?" Goku asked. Gojyo rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"I highly doubt it, Goku." Hanako laughed at him. Goku looked disappointed. Hanako set out a plate of toast and jam. Goku didn't look so disappointed then.   
  
"What else do you know of this wishing star?" Sanzo asked, lighting a cigertte. Hanako smilied at him and sat down at the front of the table.   
  
"Well, its said that the Goddess of Death has extra powers that no one else really knows about. One of which is the power to grant unheard wishes. If a person wishes upon a falling star and that falling star happens to be the Enchanted Star the Goddess rides, then she hears the wish and grants it." Hanako explained. Sanzo sat back and took a long drag off his cigertte. Hakkai blinked for a moment.  
  
"So Hakuryu looks more like else now?" Goku asked, his mouth full of toast. Hakkai nodded.   
  
"So can he still turn into the jeep?" Goku looked up at Hakkai. Hakkai was surprised. They all were. No one else thought of that.  
  
"Good question, Goku, I really don't know." Hakkai said finally. They sat pondering about that. Then they all heard a loud thump upstairs, like someone falling out of bed. It was then followed by something crashing down. They all looked at each other and rushed upstairs, thinking a youkai was attacking Hakuryu. Hakkai pushed open the door to his and Gojyo's room. They found Hakuryu had awaken and fallen out of bed. He was tangled in the sheets and the bedside lamp laid on the floor, broken. Hakuryu looked up at them with wide, surprised eyes. He looked somewhat like Goku at the moment. It made Hakkai smile. Hakuryu's eyes were still red.   
  
"Master! What happen to me?!" Hakuryu exclaimed in a voice somewhat similar to Hakkai's, but his was softer. Like that of a child. It had a soft innonce in it. Hakkai went over to him and bent in front of him.   
  
"It looks like your wish has come true, Hakuryu." Hakkai smiled at him and placed a hand on his bare shoulder. Hakuryu looked up at him and blinked.  
  
"My....my wish?" Hakuryu said softly. Realizing that this wasn't just a dream, Hakuryu jumped up and shouti n joy. He danced about the room. Not realizing he wasn't wearing any clothes. Hakkai Stood, grabbing the sheet. Hanako giggled as Sanzo covered her eyes. Gojyo turned Goku around and told it was best if children didn't see a naked man dancing around.   
  
"Hakuryu....you need some clothes." Hakkai laughed as he covered his friend with the sheet. Hakuryu looked down and blushed.   
To be contuined in Chapter 2 


End file.
